The Legend of Riju
by Zacharyrozell
Summary: Five years after the great calamity, Link travels to Greudo to persuade Riju to use new railroad technology. However, chaos arises when a wretched Yiga Clan member interferes with your plans. To save Greudo, you and Riju must embark on an epic journey across the desert. All the while, dealing with romantic tension. Based on: (Legend of Zelda) (Breath of the Wild)
1. Chapter 1 Yiga Onboard

The Legend of Riju Book 1

Press Any Button

Choose a Quest Log

1\. Link - 20/20 hearts 15,000 rupees

2\. Ben drown - 10/20 hearts 5,000 rupees

3\. New save file

——————————————————

Loading...

Wake up Link

You awake in a cold sweat after hearing a familiar voice. Your body is automatically thrust forward out of its resting position. You quickly unsheathe the saber from behind your back and...

You finally realize your surroundings.

You're inside a train car filled with dozens of passengers. Your sword is pressed up against an old man's throat. Everyone in the car is stunned by your actions. Your face reddens like a ruby out of pure embarrassment. You promptly lower your sword and apologize for your pitiful misconduct. The old man laughs and disappears into a haze of red smoke. His true form is revealed to be a member of the Yiga Clan.

The Yiga Clan is a group of trained assassins that work to wreak havoc on Hyrule. Their mere presence can cause quite an uproar.

The red foot soldier springs towards the aisle, making a getaway to the next train car. The following vehicle is a wooden car filled with horses. He reaches for the sunroof and tries to pull his body through the small opening. You execute a whistle with your fingers. A nearby horse is startled by the noise and kicks its legs in a frenzy. The horse's sturdy boot sends the Yiga clansman straight through the wooden wall. You peer into the massive opening and spot a red-figure scurry up the side of the train. You proceed to pull yourself up to the rooftop.

The red-cloaked assassin leaps from each train car to escape. However, it isn't long before you both reach the end of the train. He takes out a sharp sickle from under his jacket and releases a wave of furious swipes. Your Hylian shield is put to the test as your tasked with blocking each slice. Luckily, you manage to successfully parry his attack and go in for a flurry of slices. The Yiga member is continuously pushed back by your onslaught of sword blows. The clansman struggles to get up; his injuries are paralyzing him. You hop down to the train connector and raise your sword high in the air.

Press A to stab

You thrust your Master sword downwards, severing the link between the two cars. The caboose slowly begins to drift away. "I'll get you someday, just you wait," The yiga man declares. He and the car eventually disappear.

You return to your seat after the duel. Passengers spectating the fight sing praise and worship you for your heroic deeds. However, the adoration is short-lived because the train is arriving at its final destination. The entrance to Gerudo desert is the last stop along the train line. Travelers begin to gather their belongings and wait for the double doors to open. As you're waiting, you can examine your reflection in the train window. You have blonde hair and sport a blue tunic. Your name of course is...

Link

You're the fabled hero of Hyrule, who defeated calamity Ganon. It has been five years since the great calamity, and the reconstruction of Hyrule has begun. A new era is already underway, and railroad travel is at the forefront of the movement. Railroad tracks have been placed throughout the land. From the Hybra Mountains to the Necluda Sea, railroads extend to every facet of Hyrule. Everywhere except the Gerudo desert. The people of Gerudo have protested against the desire to expand south. The stage is set for these two opposing forces.

Riju, a princess who wants to uphold ancient traditions and leave the desert a peaceful land.

Zelda, a princess who wants to push the boundaries in technology and lead the world into a new beginning.

The two princesses hate each other. They can't even stand being in the same room as one another. Zelda has successfully won over many allies with her charm and brilliance, although she can't be positioned within a 50-mile radius of Riju.

Your newest objective is marked on your sheikah slate -

**• Persuade Riju**

The train comes to a grinding stop. The doors are swung open, and passengers begin funneling out into the desert. What was once a small stable, has now transformed into a luxurious hotel, housing residents from all across Hyrule. In the last couple of months, the hotel had become quite the breeding ground for tourism. This hotel is a stark contrast to Gerudo's town. A city that takes pride in maintaining its own culture, and from the rumors hasn't aged a single day.


	2. Chapter 2 Prisoner of the Princess

You begin an arduous march through the desert. With each and every step, you can feel your body slowly sinking into the sand. The blistering heat is inescapable, but somehow you can find the strength to keep pushing onward. It's almost as if something or someone is compelling you to keep moving forward. Maybe, it has something to do with her?

Then suddenly, you spot a glimmering city along the horizon. You had finally reached your destination, Gerudo town.

Gerudo town is a lively city that is largely inhabited by Gerudo females. Unfortunately, males are not permitted to enter.

As you approach the entrance, you spot a trio of spear wielders on guard duty. They are dressed from head to toe in golden armor and haven't even broken a sweat. The women take note of the sword that your carrying and proceed to ask you questions. "Are you the voe that defeated the Yiga member"? You nod your head in agreement, attempting to stand tall. But without any warning, a large pair of iron handcuffs are wrapped tightly around your wrists. "Your under arrest for treason" the women proclaims. This wasn't the gift you were expecting. Before you have the chance to plead your case, a triad of spears push you through the entranceway. Your escorted into Gerudo town not as a hero, but as a prisoner. The townsfolk seem distraught about your presence and the urge to break free begins to overwhelm you. You can hear a faint whisper in your ear...

Urbosa's Fury is now ready.

You immediately swing your arms to the side, generating a powerful serge of electricity. You release the energy shooting a shock wave of lightning from your fingertips. The Gerudo guards are hit by the electric current, leaving them completely unable to move. You use this opportunity to make your ascent into the throne room. However, your progress is halted by a knifelike object coming out from behind the wall. The end of the blade is being held by a small vixen with fiery red hair. It was unmistakably the fabled princess...

Riju

Dozens of Gerudo warriors rush into the scene. All with weapons sharper than the last. Your promptly pushed to the ground, as a fleet of guards swarms around you. Riju speaks "Guards disperse, I shall take the traitor alone". The warriors obey the chief's orders, hesitantly returning to their posts. Riju raises her scimitar up in the air, "I'm sorry" she says. You close your eyes and pray to the goddess Hylia. She slashes downwards and breaks through your handcuffs.

"I'm sorry about the theatrics" Riju says extending out her hand.


	3. Chapter 3 Broken Seal

You grasp onto Riju's hand. She attempts to lift you up, but it only seems to strain her fragile figure. Even with her considerable lack of strength, she never lets go of your hand.

"Are you okay, I didn't mean to hurt you?" Riju says concerned. You shake it off, trying to quell her nerves. Riju sighs "I know this wasn't the greeting you were expecting, but I promise I'll make it up to you". She extends out her pinkie. "In fact, let's make a pinkie promise" she wraps her delicate pinkie around yours. "And if I don't keep my word, then you can cut off my pinkie," she says earnestly. Your a little startled by her drastic measures, but find her gesture ultimately comforting.

"I'd be happy to clear anything up for you," Riju says trying to maintain a serious composure.

_• _You proceed to question her about your new nickname, the traitor.

She responds "Well we've discovered some misleading posters placed throughout Hyrule. They claim that you betrayed the Yiga tribe and now you're a wanted fugitive. It seems the Yiga have successfully manipulated the people of Gerudo in believing that you're a criminal". The news is appalling, but the pieces begin to fit into place. After all, the Yiga has always had a natural knack for cheap trickery.

_• _You ask about Zelda's request

As soon as you mention Zelda's name, Riju's whole demeanor turns sour. "Oh...Zelda" she says folding her arms. "I'm afraid the people of Gerudo don't associate with Hylians. You'll just have to wait another millennium before railroads are integrated into the desert." Riju adds, noticeably irked.

_• _You try pleading to Riju about the quality of life improvements the expansion could bring.

"Well in that case, how about a little competition"? Riju replies. "There's this ancient tradition my people hold annually, it's called the Trial of Sand".

"If you win, I'll consider advising the townsfolk about your proposition". Riju boasts

"However, if I win. Then..you'll...have to...kiss...um".

She pauses speaking, her face flushed red in color.

"...Kiss your deal goodbye" Riju stutters.

You urgently shake on her enticing offer. "I'll go make the preparations," Riju says, skipping out the doorway. She turns and faces you

"For Zelda, no way."

"But for you..."

"It's a possibility"

—

The next morning - 5 am

"Okay, it's ready," Riju says, radiating excitement. You're puzzled as to what she's going on about. She's wearing a red backpack with a golden bow protruding out the top. "Just follow me," she says giddily. She sprints out the room like a child on Christmas morning. At this point, you have no choice but to tag along. However, once you step outside, you're astonished by a tremendous sight...

A ginormous racetrack surrounded by thousands of Gerudo spectators.

The boisterous audience awaits your arrival. A monsoon of confetti rains down from above. Cheers and booming trumpets pound at your eardrums. Riju stands alongside the starting line, warming up with calisthenics. You notice a bright gleam emerging in her eyes. Her childlike wonder is contagious. You can't help but crack a smile.

Your sand seal is decked out with the latest racing equipment. The seal's shaggy mane emits confidence, placing your mind at ease. Riju's seal named Patricia emits the opposite kind of energy. Only Riju would choose a steed less fierce and more fluffy.

A set of checkered flags are raised in the air, the crowd clamors in anticipation. You find yourself getting lost in the atmosphere, the feeling of stardom is tempting. This is your one and only shot to impress Riju.

3

2

1

Go

You're immediately whisked away into the lustrous landscape. A treacherous journey of sliding under archways and vaulting over sand dunes is underway. The barren wasteland has become your own personal playground. Riju glides past you, shooting you a wink. A fire instantly ignites inside of you. The burning desire to wink back is immeasurable.

Safety is thrown out the window, as you catapult your body through the rugged terrain. Your balance is fluctuating from side to side. You feel as if you're on a collision course straight for failure. You and Riju intertwine strings, toppling into each other. Both of you are sent barreling into the silky slopes. You awake to find an immense sand storm brewing off in the distance. Its close proximity is alarming, and your filled with a great sense of dread. You can only watch as your seals make a swift getaway from the scene. Gerudo town is miles away from your current location, and hope is continually dwindling. You assist the princess to her feet. Riju seems notably distressed about the recent turn of events.

She tugs at your shoulder, exclaiming "We have to go, that storm is heading this way"


	4. Chapter 4 Eye of the Storm

You and Riju make a mad dash for the finish line. The cyclone inches closer with every passing second. The vast skyline is nearly drenched in darkness. Freedom is steadily fleeting, and catastrophe almost seems inevitable. Riju draws out a wooden flute engraved with seal markings. She puffs up her cheeks and performs a soothing melody. Patricia overhears the calming tune, halting her progression. The seal is considerably conflicted, unwilling to put itself in danger. Patricia growls before resuming her flee. This especially strikes you as odd, knowing that sand seals possess thick hides to protect themselves from the harsh elements. You seize the timber flute from Riju's lips. Hastily expanding your lungs and releasing a large breath into the mouth piece.

Riju is left completely speechless

"You just..." Riju sputters

You notice that your mouth is covered in Riju's blue lipstick. The moment of realization hits you like a hurricane.

In fact, you've been just hit by a hurricane. The swelling sand storm engulfs you whole. Your now trapped in a monstrous whirlwind of thunder and lightning. Riju snaps back to reality, regaining her fortitude. She plops down her backpack, rummaging through each compartment. You catch a brief glimpse of the contents. Golden bow, arrows, blankets, stuffed animals.

Stuffed animals? What kind of...

"Oh my Naboris!" Riju blurts out

"I can't believe I forgot my thunder helm" she says face palming. You can't imagine an ancient heirloom being stuffed inside a teeny girl's backpack. Suddenly, an intense breeze snatches the bag out of her grasp. Flinging her belongings into the endless fog. Riju panics, but tries to hide her tears. You begin to hear a great deal of commotion between the murky clouds. The sounds of whispering, murmuring, and humming are all present. The noises are practically uncanny, giving off a supernatural aura. Riju pauses, recognizing a familiar voice. "Mother is that you." She asks staring to the heavens. A ghastly apparition emerges from the smoke. The vapor merges against Riju's ear, she stands patiently listening to the wind. Riju twists back around, "Mother wants us to go to the center of the storm, but it's crucial that we stick together. From there, we can escape through the top" Riju explains. Your initially skeptical about Riju's plan, but her powerful glare takes charge.

You clasp onto Riju's palm. She's initially flustered by your gesture, but eventually loosens up. The two of you journey further into the thick smog. The voices gradually become louder the farther you travel. Eventually you feel the sand is starting to break up, there's no doubt that you had reached the center of the storm. Awaiting is a man dressed in Yiga garb, meditating on a red carpet. He remains motionless, concentrating on his breathing."My backpack" Riju utters. You spot Riju's backpack brushed up against the soldier's rug. Riju gently creeps towards the red masked figure. You swiftly try to pursue Riju, knowing about the Yiga's dangerous tendencies. As you advance closer, you notice something suspicious about the clansman. A string of peculiar wounds covers the entirety of his torso. Gash marks only made by one sword alone, the legendary Master Sword. The pieces slowly begin to fit into place. This could only mean one thing...

You were in the midst of a rematch.

You immediately press your fingers against the earth. The Yiga scum whips out his blade in quick succession. Riju is able to snag her pouch, but is placed in close proximity to the skilled assassin. She freezes as the vermin prepares his swing. You use Revali's Gale and latch onto Riju. He swipes his sharp sickle, barely grazing Riju's toes. The both of you soar high into the sky, carried by swirling air currents. Riju climbs up onto you, riding piggyback style. The warrior assembles his duplex bow, shooting a large flurry of arrows in your direction. You spin around in a frenzy, attempting to dodge the rush of projectiles. Finally, the both of you fly through the ceiling of the storm. Overlooking an enormous Gerudo desert. The rolling hills and colorful landscape is absolutely stunning. However, the breath taking view is short lived when an arrow pierces the top of your glider. Riju quickly tries to remove the arrow from the wooden frame. Nevertheless, a massive blast of lightning extends out from the clouds, zapping the metal tip. Your glider is instantly burned to a crisp and the both of you are sent plummeting to your doom.


	5. Chapter 5 Link’s Crossbow Training

You begin a swift descent through the clouds, plunging deeper into the abyss. Your life quickly flashes before your eyes. Riju squeezes at your rib cage "This might be it" she shouts. The earth is fast approaching, all you can do now is await the imminent game over screen. Before landing, Riju screams "I've never kissed anyo-

Smacking face first into the desert. A fairy leaps out of your pocket, twirling in circles. You feel suddenly rejuvenated watching as your heart gauge fills up. Upon reawakening, your stranded in a desolate wasteland that stretches out for miles. No Gerudo town, no sandstorm, nothing but heaps and heaps of sand.

A brand new objective is added to your sheikah slate -

**• Return Home**

Your attention is drawn to a pair of tan legs sticking out of the ground. Riju's whole upper body is completely submerged in sand. In true gentleman fashion, you conceal your eyes from her lifted skirt. Firmly clutching onto her thighs and plucking her like a vegetable.

She sprawls out onto the turf gasping for air. She checks around frantically, still scarred from the Yiga encounter. She spins around towards you...

"You didn't happen to hear what I said, right?" Riju says twiddling her thumbs.

You shake your head no, hoping to alleviate the tension.

Riju hurries over to her backpack skimming through each individual pocket. "Good, everything's here" she says relieved. She withdraws a golden bow from the front pouch. Your intrigued by the weapon's regal design. "This is the mythical Lightning Bow" Riju clarifies. "It use to belong to my Mother. Apparently, it has the ability to shoot rays of lightning from out of thin air... but I haven't exactly gotten that far yet."

You prepare to use Riju's bow, demonstrating proper technique. You seek to impress Riju by flexing your biceps. Riju crosses her arms and puffs up her cheeks.

"100 rupees you can't hit that cactus" Riju exclaims.

You bravely accept the challenge, advertising your skillfulness. You align the arrow's trajectory with the cactus, carefully letting your fingers slip backwards. At the last possible second, Riju nudges against your shoulder throwing you slightly off balance. The arrow misses puncturing a nearby bush.

"Guess your a little rusty" Riju says grinning.

You eagerly turn over the bow to Riju, excited to observe her execution. "Don't worry, I've been practicing since Tuesday" Riju brags. She draws her bow with an unbearable form, almost tangling herself in string. "Just, give me a second" Riju says embarrassed. She closes her eyes and relaxes her grip. She fixates her eyesight on the tall plant, all the while attempting to maintain good coordination.

She inhales...

And exhales...

She releases the string, striking within range of the cactus. Her performance is bizarre, but her sheer courage is impressive. You take it upon yourself to show Riju the ropes. Gently gripping Riju's petite frame and positioning her body in the correct stance. You grab onto her index finger delicately leading back the string. Riju starts shaking frantically, unable to keep her fingers steady.

_•_ You inquire as to why she's so jittery.

"It's nothing" Riju says tensely.

You resume poking at her figure, perfecting her shape. Riju becomes increasingly flustered the longer you jab at her posture.

_• _You keep questioning her anxiousness

"It's...it's..." Riju stutters.

You continuously pinch at her cheeks until she stops quivering.

"It's...because your holding me" Riju says softly.

You release the arrow, hitting the cactus dead center. The two of you pull away nervously, avoiding to make eye contact with one another. In an effort to escape the awkwardness, you quickly scramble over to the cactus. You hold your hand up against your chest, feeling your heart beating rapidly. This familiar sensation could only mean one thing...

You had a crush on Riju.


	6. Chapter 6 Temple of Technology

A burning question lingers within your mind...

Zelda or Riju?

Zelda seemed like the obvious choice. She was bright, beautiful, and courageous. She possessed all the qualities of a noble princess.

But there was just something about Riju, something that you couldn't quite put your finger on. Maybe it was her enticing charisma or even her adorable mannerisms. Whatever it was, you were undeniably attracted to her.

You yank the arrow out of the spiky flora, seeking to shift your attention away from the issue. Upon removal, a static shock lunges out from the hole. Your initially baffled by the circumstances, leading you to investigate the strange phenomenon. On closer inspection, you uncover a square hatch within the base of the plant. You peel off the cover panel, revealing an assortment of sheikah gears and cogs. The truth is revealed right before your eyes. This was no mere cactus, but some sort of ancient sheikah mechanism.

"Stupid stupid stupid. Gahhh, I'm such an idiot" Riju says, repeatedly smacking her head against a stone pillar. All of a sudden, she feels the ground tremor beneath her as an elevator surfaces from the depths.

You dash over to witness the mystifying spectacle. "What's going on" Riju says, rubbing her forehead. You offer insight on the scenario, speculating that the cactus was a secret lever. "So... are we going in" Riju inquires. You steer her away from the direction of the shrine, preparing to undertake the responsibility alone. This particular temple beared a unique aura from other unearthed shrines. It was far too dangerous to allow the princess to tag along. "Come on, this could be the perfect bow practice" Riju pleads. She starts to beg with her sad puppy dog eyes. Your guilt slowly intensifies and you eventually cave in to her demands.

The two of you activate the mechanical platform and are hoisted beneath the earth's surface. The compact nature of the elevator, pushes your body against Riju. You could cut the tension with a sword. These few short moments, last for what feels like an eternity. When the doors finally swing open, a string of blue letters materializes from overhead...

**Zakar Roel ****Shrine**

You open up your inventory, equipping your Master Sword and Hylian Sheild. The two of you overlook an enormous labyrinth from up top a balcony. The walls extend up to the heavens and bottomless pits litter every corner. Riju translates a stone slab positioned near the entranceway. "It says... If you follow the trail of light, technology shall be your reward". Riju looks considerably perplexed. "Trail of light? What does that even -

Riju notices an electric current running parallel to the ground. "Hmmm, this must be what it's referring to" Riju says, slowly putting the pieces together. "Okay, I'm positive this electric cable will lead us straight to the treasure" Riju hypothesizes.

"Just promise me that you won't do anything rash" Riju says holding out her pinkie...

The both of you venture into the maze, sticking close to the electric conductor. The dungeon itself is filled with precarious chasms and winding tunnels. Monsters roam underneath, and guardians circle from above. After a lengthy trek, you come to a fork in the road. One hallway houses swinging axe blades, and the other shoots an entourage of blow darts. Riju opts for the swinging blades, relying on her dexterity in hopscotch. You plow through the obstacle, receiving copious amounts of cuts and scrapes. The passageway funnels you into a large archaic chamber. Powerful machinery rattles the whole room, engulfing you both in piles of dust. The walls begin inching closer together, you're on the verge of being crushed. Both you and Riju frantically scour the area, searching for any possible exit. Then... you see it

At end of the long corridor, a luminous treasure awaits.

The two of you hurry towards the vibrant light, watching as the walls swiftly fold in. You slingshot your body forward, in a last ditch effort to escape. However, the distance to freedom is far too great. Riju stops and turns to you utterly speechless. The both of you finally concede, accepting your unjust defeat. She wraps her arms around your shoulders and whispers in your ear. "I wish we could have spent more time together".

You activate Daruk's Protection.

Daruk appears in spirit-form, grasping onto the walls and holding them from pressing together. You and Riju quickly dash through the tight gap, sprinting as if your life depended on it. The passageway becomes narrower and narrower until...

The both of you are flung out of the hole and the walls collapse in on each other.

You and Riju embrace tightly, "We did it" Riju says overjoyed. You hold her close, gripping her body with every fiber of your being. She stares into your eyes, her face flushed crimson. "I'm really glad you did something rash" Riju smiles, her face only inches from yours. The moment feels right, Riju hesitantly closes her eyes...

and puckers up her lips.

"How's it going little buddy" Daruk blurts our.

A large ghostly hand knocks you onto the floor.

"We make a great team, don't we guys" Daruk shouts proudly. Almost immediately, Daruk notices the awkward tension between the group. "What... was it something I said" Daruk asks stumped. "It's.. it's nothing" Riju sheepishly replies.

Daruk forcefully helps you up, "Okay well, how about you check out that rad new item link". You lick your wounds and hobble your way over to the treasure. "What is it, little buddy" Daruk questions. "No, it can't be" Riju says shocked. You triumphantly raise the item situated on the alter.

Dramatic music plays:

You got the sheikah Clawshot.


	7. Chapter 7 The Vision Within

You awake in a vast grassy field. You find the lush environment to be utterly teeming with all kinds of wildlife. Horses frolic through the meadows and birds chirp to the breeze. A heavy sense of nostalgia courses through your veins. You can't resist the urge to reminisce on prior memories of Hyrule Field. Almost right on cue, a familiar piano melody chimes in.

Finally, home sweet home.

You had experienced the same dream-like vision while sleeping on the train. The only element absent was Zelda's uncanny voice. The infamous words burned into your memory...

Wake up Link

But alas, no such dialogue is uttered. Only silence occupies the atmosphere. You frantically shout for Zelda's name, frightened by the quiet ambiance. Instead of receiving a reply, your met with a clamor of boisterous chanting. Suddenly, a faction of Gerudo warriors floods the evergreen pasture. They wave torches and pitchforks in the wind. Within seconds, the once peaceful farmland is converted into an active war zone. The rich soil is transformed into a dusty desolate wasteland. The tribe of Gerudo warriors carries a burning effigy through the sand. The straw puppet bears a shocking resemblance to you. It's even clothed in a blue tunic and sports blonde hair. A cold shiver crawls down your spine, accompanied by an intense feeling of uneasiness. Your heroic name is tarnished in a blink of a eye, and a single truth is made apparent...

You were now public enemy number one.

Amidst all the chaos, a small beacon of hope endures. A Silent Princess elegantly blossoms within the scorching desert soil. You extend out your hand attempting to touch the flower's glossy petals.

————————————————

You suddenly regain consciousness.

Riju and Daruk stand over you, concerned. "Are you okay" Riju asks, slowly nursing you back to health. "What happened pal, you just kinda zoned out there" Daruk adds. You come to your senses, directing your attention to the clawshot firmly wrapped around your wrist. "Oh that, while you were unconscious we were able to decipher the shiekah hieroglyphics on the weapon" Daruk explains. "Yeah, apparently this clawshot has the ability to pierce a Molduga's impenetrable hide" Riju boasts. Daruk butts in again, "It also suggests that a Molduga can withstand a powerful sandstorm, it may be your guys ticket to Gerudo Town". "Okay then it settled, we now have our next objective" Riju says standing pridefully.

"Oh wait, one more thing brother" Daruk says pulling you aside. He lowers his booming voice, "Riju was pretty distraught when you blacked out, she even started cr-

"Shut up shut up shut up" Riju squeals. "Stop spouting such fallacies, I did nothing of the sort" Riju states, noticeably flustered. "Um... okay, I gotta go now folks" Daruk panics. "No you don't, get over here you..." Riju proclaims.

"I'll catch ya two love birds later!" Daruk says abruptly fading from sight and evaporating into a haze of tiny particles.

"Love birds... I..um... what a creep right." You shoot her a suspicious glance, spotting her red puffy eyes. "I'm extremely calm and calculated under pressure" Riju says concealing her runny nose. You maintain an attitude of skepticism, alluding to Daruk's teasing. "Fine, if we're love birds then I'm the...

Glorious flamingo, and your the...

Bumbling Ostrich".


	8. Chapter 8 Molduga Outing

Riju holds her finger to the sky, trying to test the wind direction. "He'll definitely be coming through this way. I'm one hundred percent positive... okay maybe more like ninety nine... actually ninety five percent sounds better".

You were still unclear as to what she was going on about. It was typical for Riju to be exclaiming random nonsense, but she seemed hard pressed on this specific issue.

"Ninety, eighty, seventy... fifty percent, final offer".

_•_ You query her senseless ramblings.

"I'm weighing the possibility of a molduga encounter. If we can snag a ride on its back, I assure you that we'll be home before fatigue sets in. Although, it definitely wouldn't be our safest option".

Riju cradles a handmade whistle in her palm, staring blankly at the instrument. She lets out a deep breath and presses the wooden device against her chest.

"Mother... I seek your guidance" Riju whispers softly. An empty silence fills the atmosphere, as you and Riju wait patiently for an answer. After a while, you put your hand on her shoulder, attempting to comfort Riju in her time of need.

"Wait... did you just hear that" Riju says twitching her ears.

A flurry of instruments crowds the air. That unmistakable violin, the indistinguishable cello, and last but not least the distinctive French horn. A Molduga boss battle was already underway, and all you could do now is await in anticipation. The large beast emerges from the depths, shooting across the skyline. A set of sharp spikes protrude out of the varmit's back, and its skin is coated in a thick layer of gravel. This was unlike any creature you ever encountered.

"It's the **Emperor Molduga** in the flesh" Riju gulps. "If it can devour a horde of sand seals in one fell swoop, then I'm sure it doesn't mind gobbling up some human meat".

You gesture Riju to adorn her golden bow. She quickly adheres to your orders, clumsily opening her supply bag. The Molduga burrows beneath the surface, wildly rampaging through the sand. You take this opportunity to prepare your secret weapon, the sheikah clawshot. A set of blue symbols seap out of the base, while an assortment of dusty gears interlock your wrist. Meanwhile, Riju launches multiple arrows towards the monster, with each one nearly missing its target. "We just need one arrow to stick" Riju says continuously firing at the enemy. She seems noticeably distressed, struggling to hold her body still.

_• _You shout out to Riju, pleading her to relax and regain her composure.

Riju closes her eyes, and loosens her tight grip. She quietly mutters under her breath, "Thank you mother" before releasing her draw. The arrow directly punctures the top of the molduga's hide. You follow by unleashing the sheikah claw, precisely gripping onto Riju's lodged in arrow. You and Riju are whisked away instantly, flying onto the back of the savage. The two of you pin the monster to the floor, wrapping the clawshot's chain around the creature's spiky neck. The clawshot almost mimics a horse bridle, controlling the behemoth's ferocious movement. You and Riju both grab one end of the leash, riding the behemoth towards the desert sun.

_• _You make a joking remark about Riju's frantic actions resembling those of a bumbling ostrich.

Her raw enthusiasm slowly drains into a small lifeless frown.

"I'm not talking to you anymore" Riju says noticeably irked. "I hate both you and Daruk" Riju adds as she firmly grips the harness. You question her sudden change in attitude. "Nope, not talking" Riju says zipping her mouth shut.

_• _You accidentally call her Zelda trying to get through to her.

Riju snaps, "Okay that's it, I'm turning this thing around". Riju furiously whips the chain, concentrating her frustration into the beast. It isn't long before the two of you begin bickering like an old married couple. "I'm mad because you guys don't take anything seriously" Riju claims boldly. In a fit of desperation, Riju finally reveals her true emotions.

"I thought you were gone okay, I.. I.. care about you... a lot" Riju nervously admits.

Your left absolutely dumbfounded, confused as to what length she cares for you. The molduga is progressively getting more and more rambunctious, vigorously bouncing up and down.

"Now that I'm getting things off my chest... can I ask you something" Riju says seeking to avoid eye contact. "Why did you say Zelda's name while you were sleeping... is it because you like her or something".

Your entirely stumped on Riju's odd proposal, pondering the reason behind her statement. You find yourself lost in thought, struggling to find any words to say to her.

"Arggh.. ugghh... fine here's a simple question" Riju suggests.

The molduga is drastically picking up speed, splitting the earth like a giant knife. The behemoth aims its body in the direction of a sizable sand dune, preparing itself for a swift takeoff.

"Do you... like like Zelda?" Riju mumbles.

The Molduga launches off the inclined slope, vaulting its body far into the sky.

_•_ Almost instinctively, you shake your head in disagreement.

At first Riju freezes, but before long is enveloped by a wave of pure happiness.

The molduga smashes into the ground, sending a large shock wave through the whole desert. The two of you pick yourselves up from the wreckage, evading to mention the previous conversation. It's considerably evident that the both of you feel a great sense of embarrassment. The monstrous molduga remains motionless, seemingly knocked unconscious from the plunge.

Riju eventually breaks the awkward silence, realizing a delightful surprise. "Wait... I recognize that racetrack anywhere, Gerudo town must be located just over this hill". The two of rush up the slippery sandy ridge, carried by your insatiable excitement. As the two of you make your way up the hillside, you spot an abandoned campsite lying at the edge of the cliff. Riju notices a wanted poster pinned to the front of the tent. After carefully examining the document, she urgently crumples the paper and shoves it between her breasts. "Looks like Gerudo journalism isn't doing so hot nowadays". In an effort to change the subject, Riju comments on the delightful weather. You don't buy into her dubious scheme, prompting her to hand over the parchment. She struggles to comply with your demands, reluctant in sharing the poster's details.

After you pry the sheet from her fingertips, your stunned by the note's contents...

Reward for Link - 1,000,000 Rupees

Crimes include - Kidnaping and Treason

Wanted...

Dead or Alive


	9. Chapter 9 Spirited Away

"Link... I made an essential promise to you. That after all that we've been through, I would find some way to make it up to you. And all I wanted to say was...

That promise still stands," Riju declares.

"I swear on my left pinkie, that I will clear your name. I wholeheartedly assure you that the people of Gerudo will gain a newfound respect for the legendary hero Link."

You stare intently at the shameful poster, gripping the sheet's flimsy edges. "However, I'm afraid miracles don't happen overnight," Riju says sadly. The horizon shines in a bright shade of orange and red. Nighttime is fastly approaching and the evening sun is already sinking beneath the earth. "I wouldn't advise storming the gates of Gerudo Town unless you have a death wish. The far safest option is for us to stay here until the morning. With extra time to spare, we can focus on brainstorming various ideas and calculating our next move," Riju theorizes.

You stretch at the paper's thin creases, venting your frustration through the document.

"Trust me when I say...

I will never stop caring about you," Riju affirms.

You eagerly tear the poster in shreds, unleashing a caged beast inside of you. "Hey, let me help," Riju says assisting you in your violent endeavor. You both rip and tear at the parchment, stuffing the tattered remains inside your pocket.

"To ensure the most favorable outcome, it is imperative that we keep a clear head and work diligently over the next hour.

One hour passes.

Riju chugs down a pint of cactus juice, "Did I ever tell you the time I opened a door with my bare feet" Riju says, stumbling like a tumbleweed. She's considerably intoxicated, gurgling multiple large sips of cactus water. Her small round cheeks burn a bright red hue, and her posture teeters like an unsteady seesaw.

You're positioned by the bonfire, preparing numerous exotic entrees.

\- Creamy Meat Soup

\- Clam Chowder

\- Gourmet Poultry Curry

The sweet aroma reaches Riju's nostrils, dominating her salivary glands. Tempted by the creamy goodness, she hastily wobbles towards the bonfire.

In her drunken skirmish, she accidentally knocks into the hot cooking pot. The ashes are sent airborne and proceed to latch onto your honored Champion's Tunic. Within seconds, your full apparel combusts in a massive surge of flames. Slowly but surely, the blazing inferno chips away at your heart gauge.

An immense feeling of guilt encapsulates Riju. "Oh no, dammit, I'm so stupid," Riju clamors. Your aim to alleviate her distress by revealing an extra fairy within your inventory. However, it appears Mipha's Grace takes precedence. A familiar ghost-like Zora suddenly phases into existence. "It is my pleasu-

"Um... pardon my intrusion Link, but who exactly are you staying with tonight," Mipha says, breaking her calm demeanor.

"I'm his boyfriend," Riju responds, giddily pressing her body up against your chest. You direct Mipha's attention to a glass of cactus juice sprawled out on the ground. "We've already kissed and even held hands. Ya know the works, "Riju flaunts. Mipha is exceptionally doubtful of Riju's assertions, questioning the overall validity of her testimony.

_**•** _You appeal to Mipha's skepticism, proceeding to educate her on the supposed circumstances.

"Oh, so it was an indirect kiss, not an actual kiss," Mipha realizes.

"Yeah... I mean it was but... yeah, " Riju grumbles.

"And the reason you were holding hands, was because you were trying to stay close together... am I right " Mipha sharply deducts.

"Kinda, uh well actually... I guess so," Riju confesses noticeably flustered.

"Well, it looks like my work here is done," Mipha says, gracefully spinning in a circle.

"No no no no no no no no no no no. We're love birds, and I'll prove it," Riju drunkenly replies. "Prove it!" Mipha gasps. "What could you possibly be implying?" Mipha says, slightly intrigued.

"We'll kiss! Right here! Right now!" Riju stammers."You're bluffing," Mipha interjects.

Riju swallows her anxiety and begrudgingly shuffles towards you. Her body quakes in your presence, as she seems quite regretful of her poor decision-making. She stands on her tippy toes, tugging at your shirt collar. She concentrates on your eyes, timidly pulling herself upwards. Soon, you're only seconds away from pressing against her luscious lips. You can feel the unadulterated excitement as you close your eyes...

Mipha hurls her massive Lightscale Trident at the two of you. You break from Riju's grasp, dodging the deadly pointed spear. "Sorry about that, my fingers must have slipped," Mipha says, seemingly angered. Riju passes out from total shock, collapsing into a small defensive ball. "Aww, isn't she just an adorable little mischief-maker," Mipha says pinching Riju's cheeks."Everyone knows that you belong to me...

Hahaha, I'm just joking," Mipha quickly adds.

"But seriously. I better not catch you finagling with any more girls, or someone might lose a finger, " Mipha warns before evaporating into a mysterious cloud of smoke.


	10. Chapter 10 Under the Moonlight

Later that night - 9 pm

"Ugh, my head hurts," Riju says, finally waking from her restless slumber. "I had this weird dream with a fish lady, and we almost... um did something, " Riju catches herself before revealing any more embarrassing details. "But it was all a dream; I'm sure none of it happened, right, " Riju questions.

**_• _**You assure her that it must have been her overactive imagination.

"Good, I'm happy that I can trust you, " Riju responds cheerfully.

"Can I tell you a secret Link. I've always wanted to ride on a train," Riju concedes. "To experience the world and travel through breathtaking scenery. The idea seems simply magical. Unfortunately, my people want to maintain traditional values. Our culture is deeply rooted in nature. The townsfolk believe the train would only disrupt the peace of Gerudo."

The land of Gerudo was everything except peaceful, but Riju's plight seemed genuine. "After everything is back to normal. Let's ride the train together. It'll be just you, me, and the open track," Riju fantasizes. You eagerly accept her tempting offer, providing information for a first-class ticket.

"Oh Link, you've made me the happiest girl in the world, " Riju says gleefully. She grips your hands and attempts to pull you out of the tent. "How about a little reward for your troubles, " Riju suggests. She begins performing a psychedelic belly dance. The moonlight acts as her spotlight, shining down on the action. "Do you like what you see ostrich boy?" Riju teases. Her confidence is gleaming as she jiggles her hips from side to side. "I'm not nervous around you anymore," Riju says, gyrating her pelvis.

**_•_** You test her theory by playfully poking at her belly button.

Riju curls up her torso, noticeably flustered by your constant touching. "Okay, maybe a little bit," Riju giggles.

She takes note of a large wound positioned on the side of your finger. "What happened, are you okay," she says, examining the injury. "That's strange; I have one just like you. I can't imagine this kind of cut coming from a sword. "It would have probably come from a

...Trident."

"Wait, It can't be," Riju says, slowly putting the pieces together. She sprints over to the cooking pot, frantically inspecting the soil. She discovers a set of three holes embedded in the sand.

"It did happen, didn't it. We... we... almost kissed. Why would you lie to me?" Riju says heartbroken. You feel defeated, unworthy of Riju's affection. She takes note of your frustration, rethinking her approach.

"Um... uh... I don't want to do this, but since I feel pity for you

would you like to keep... going." Riju asks in broken English.

**_• _**You nod your head, disregarding Mipha's threat.

"I've never kissed anyone before, but I been practicing for quite some time," Riju boasts. "But be honest if it doesn't feel right, " Riju says, glancing at you sternly. She undergoes a series of kissing exercises, gurgling listerine, singing the alphabet, etc. "Okay, get over here bird boy," Riju says, her voice trembling. She leans in close, gently draping her arms around your neck. You're mesmerized by her emerald eyes as you run your fingers through her fiery red hair. The cold breeze subsides, and any nearby wildlife disperses. Time nearly stands still for a short time...

**_• _**You kiss her

A large firework explodes from behind you. The two of you gently press against each other's lips, in sync with the string of fireworks erupting in the distance. "Did it feel good," Riju inquires. The sensation felt like a chain of fireworks going on inside your head; mimicking the fireworks coming from Gerudo Town.

**_• _**You mention the bizarre celebration to Riju.

She freezes when she determines the underlying truth of the matter.

"It isn't a celebration; there guiding my spirit home."

"The red and gold fireworks represent the loss of a chieftain. I witnessed the same spectacle when my mother passed. The people of Gerudo aren't awaiting my return;

they're mourning my death."

"I have to stop this; I can't let this go on any longer," Riju exclaims, rushing towards the village. Come on, let's g-" Riju pauses, suddenly faced with a distressing dilemma. "But you'll be banned from Gerudo; we could never see each other again, " Riju worries. Riju is forced to decide between you or the people of Gerudo. She struggles to provide a concrete solution, continuously wavering on her judgment. "What do you want to do?" Riju queries.

**_• _**You open up her backpack and unfold a wrinkled blanket.

"Good, I was thinking the same thing, " Riju says relieved. "Then it's settled. We'll sleep here tonight, and clear up this whole misunderstanding in the morning."

Riju buries her body under the soft layer of quilt. When you come over to tuck her in, she suddenly tosses the patchwork sheet on top of you. "Let's get some rest together, " Riju yawns. You huddle with her under the blanket and stare into the vast midnight sky. The land of Gerudo is brimming with thousands of shining stars and vibrant constellations. You and Riju observe a lone shooting star that stretches across the horizon.

"I wish we could have a happy ending, " Riju mutters under her breath.

After the shooting star dissipates in the clouds, Riju quietly drifts off to sleep. As you cradle her petite figure under the covers, you now realize an essential truth. Riju was the beacon of hope you'd been searching for all along. There was no doubt that she was your Silent Princess.

You're about to head off to bed yourself when you hear a faint pair of footsteps grace the desert soil. You initially ignore the quiet trotting, assuming that the commotion was coming from a very obnoxious Hightail lizard. However, the longer that the creature scurries along the gravel, the more unsettling the atmosphere becomes. All of a sudden, the muffled footsteps stop, and an enormous wave of silence fills the air. At this point, you knew that something was wrong. You quickly open your eyes, spotting a Yiga member standing right above you. "It will all be over soon, for judgment day is upon us." The cloaked man says, lifting his sword high in the air before swiftly thrusting downwards...


	11. Chapter 11 Judgement Day

You pull out the Sheikah clawshot from your inventory. The sturdy claw clasps the sword blade mid-swing. You spin around and shoot the claw in the opposite direction. You then grab Riju's hand and quickly pull her out of harm's way. She's initially startled from the confusion. "What's going on, " Riju remarks. Her eyes widen when she takes note of the Yiga's man presence. "How did you make it out of the storm, " Riju asks in disbelief.

The assassin responds, "The gods granted me passage through the whispering whirlwind. Now, I have the esteemed privilege of sending the two of you to the afterlife."

"Let's not be rash. We can settle this like adults, " Riju proposes.

"Sure, but my sword will be doing most of the talking." The assassin says, readying his broadsword. You mirror the tribesman's stance, demonstrating your fighting prowess. You wield the Master Sword in one hand and the Sheikah Clawshot on the other. "Be warned children, for my wit is sharper than my blade, " The clansman says, lunging towards you. A new objective is added to your list of priorities...

**• Protect Riju at all costs, no matter what.**

You spring your body into action and attach the master sword to the claw. You shoot the sword towards him and pierce the ground. The chain pulls you forward and catapults your body into the air. You deliver an overhead blow, knocking the warrior off balance. He seems considerably angry from your tricky maneuvers. You reshoot the claw, hoping to catch him off guard. He dodges the attack and grabs hold of the chain. He whips you closer before punching you directly in the chest. He tosses your clawshot aside and goes in for a powerful sword strike. Riju intervenes by launching a flurry of arrows towards the assassin. He stumbles from Riju's assault and expresses his outrage, "This is just between us; I will not tolerate cheating. No tricks, no gimmicks, nothing except skilled swordplay."

You charge at him once more, directing your focus into your sword technique. You trade swings back and forth. Sparks fly everywhere, and the tension builds with each passing slash. He overpowers your various blocks and goes in for a clean strike. You can't react in time, and a large gash is left from the slice. You topple to the ground, unable to break your fall. Riju immediately rushes over and tends to your injury. "Why are you doing this" Riju blurts out.

"My name is Abdul,

And I'm here to exact my revenge on the hero of legend. After Link humiliated me on the Hyrule Express. My people exiled me from the Yiga tribe."

"I'm so sorry, Abdul. I wish I could help you. But please don't hurt him, I don't want to be miserable again." Riju pleads.

"You'll never know the definition of misery. How do you think it feels to be shunned by your community, " Abdul asks sternly.

You pick yourself off of the ground and unsheath your damaged sword. "Do you think the people of Gerudo care about you Link. Your a wanted criminal, not a hero. It's the same way my tribe treated me, " Abdul argues. You shuffle through your pocket and pull out a piece of ripped poster.

It reads "Wanted Dead."

"You're like me, kid. We both have no one else to turn to in this world. It's time for us to deliver our rightful vengeance on society." The Yiga man drops his sword and extends out his hand.

You look over to Riju seeking advice. She reveals a piece of parchment from her pouch.

It reads "or Alive."

**_•_** You respectfully decline Abdul's offer.

Riju was the only person that you desired to be with. She meant everything to you. No matter how bleak the world seemed at times, Riju was always there to brighten your day.

"That's extremely unfortunate because I've been trying to change my ways for quite some time. I feel a tremendous amount of guilt for the countless civilians I've traumatized. If only there were some way to repay that debt, " Abdul ponders. Riju scratches her head, putting her problem-solving skills to the test. She approaches Abdul with a new plan, "If we can establish a truce, do you promise that you won't harm Link."

"I swear on my father's grave," Abdul pledges.

"Well, if you don't associate with the Yiga and you feel remorse for what you've done. Then let's finally end this rivalry," Riju says reaching out to Abdul.

"Wow, I can't believe your that gullible," Abdul says, revealing a knife from behind his back.

He stabs Riju in the arm with his hidden dagger. Your heart sinks to the floor as Riju lets out a blood-curdling shriek. "If I can't kill the hero, then I'll settle for the people he loves, " Abdul grins.

Pure anger pulsates through your veins and a wave of aggravation washes over you like a tsunami. You run at Abdul full force, channeling your inner beast. He grabs you by the neck and chokes you forcefully. "That was a lot easier than I expected. I can't believe the prestigious Princess of Gerudo is easily manipulated by empty promises and parental issues. And the legendary Hero of Hyrule is effortlessly swayed by lust and loneliness. You pathetic mortals are perfect for each oth-

You kick Abdul in the groin and flee with Riju from the scene. Abdul tumbles to the ground, "Argh such childish tactics. " He picks up the clawshot, "Now it's my turn to play dirty."

You hop onto of the Hylian shield and surf down the treacherous slopes. You hold Riju over your shoulder as she rapidly fires her golden bow. However, her projectiles prove highly ineffective against the assassin. "Mother, I require your assistance again, " Riju says, blowing into her whistle.

You hop off your shield and sprint towards the gates of Gerudo Town. "We're gonna make it, just don't look behind you, " Riju shouts. The town's sandstone archway resembles a glorious finish line. You begin counting down the distance to freedom.

Thirty feet, you can make out a trio of spear wielders positioned at the entrance.

Twenty feet, you recognize the women's flashy uniforms.

Ten feet, you can see the white of the guard's eyes.

Five fe-

Suddenly, you feel a sharp object latch onto your back.

——————————————————

**Game over **

Continue -

To be continued...


	12. Chapter 12 Clash at the Coliseum

Welcome back to The Legend of Riju Book 1

Would you like to continue from where you last left off?

No

Yes -

———————————————————

Loading...

Wake up Link

You awake in a cold sweat after hearing a familiar voice. You jolt forward and immediately examine your surroundings. Riju stands over you, distracted with nurturing your various bruises. It appears that you're currently residing in a dingy old prison cell; with factions of guards patrolling the hallways. "Good, you're awake," Riju says relieved. "Your quite the heavy sleeper, I almost had to resort to more drastic measures," She says, attempting to conceal a bucket of water from behind her back.

Riju hangs onto the rusty cell bars. "Ugh, this is all my fault. If I weren't such a fool, we wouldn't be in this mess. I deserve the harshest punishment for my idiotic behavior," Riju states sorrowfully. A nearby inmate overhears Riju's plight, "Word on the street is that your Abdul's latest victim. I kinda expected the two of you to be a little older, but I guess fate doesn't discriminate."

"Do you know anything about Abdul," Riju asks politely.

"He's quite the enigma, but it's common knowledge that he always monitors his prey before he goes hunting. I presume that Abdul funnels his thirst for revenge into his twisted fantasies. He's not only dangerous to us but himself as well."

All of a sudden, the ceiling starts to fold open. The small chamber begins to shake as it rises from the ground. The room simulates an elevator, slowly climbing up to the top floor. Once you and Riju finally reach the surface, you bear witness to an incredible sight.

You're enclosed in a massive coliseum with thousands of Yiga spectators lining the stands. The announcer prepares his speech, "Greetings Yiga footsoldiers and blademasters. It's my honor to welcome you to the most magnificent arena ever constructed. The legendary, the spectacular, the one and only...

THUNDER DOME

Lightning sound effects follow the debut.

"We're gathered here today to observe death-defying spectacles and high stakes performances — all building up to one epic finale," Ominous music plays after the announcement.

"We also implore you to check out our state of the art gift shops. Yiga bobbleheads are running out fast folks, get them while you still can."

"Now, without further ado, let's introduce today's contestants. Drum roll please." The audience begins slapping their knees in anticipation. "In this corner, the inferior, the feeble...

They're the Love Birds

The crowd mocks you with immature smooching sounds. Riju deals with her embarrassment by quickly burying her face between her thick red curls. "And in this corner, the powerful, the daring...

They're the Undead Army

The audience clamors in sheer excitement. Countless fans wave commemorative flags and banners during the team's introduction. A wild pack of stalfos emerges from the tunnel below the bleachers. The soldiers carry iron-plated armor and wield formidable spiked weapons. You adorn the Master Sword and Riju assists with her Lightning Bow.

The unit of stalfos swiftly surrounds you and Riju. You fasten a rope to your sword's handle and eject the sword from Riju's bow. The saber is launched like a missile, puncturing one of the stalfos' chain mail. Riju ducks for cover as you unleash a charged spin attack with the rope in hand. The spinning sword seamlessly annihilates the entire stalfos brigade in one fell swoop. Before you can celebrate though, a pair of pronged chariots slings past the both of you. Riju fires her last arrow at the chariot's wooden wheels. "Argh," she exclaims after tearing her right tendon — the shot strikes the vehicle's wheel, and the car smashes into the arena's walls. You highjack the kart and dart towards the opposite chariot. The skeletal horses express aggression as you smack them with a heavy whip.

"What's this, does the ostrich have a death wish," the commentator interjects.

At the last second, you vault out of the quick-moving ride and tumble onto the gravel. The two buggies collide and generate a sizeable explosion. The stadium's populace is considerably startled by the disturbance. You then scan the battlefield in search of any surviving opponents. Luckily, all that remains is a pile of cracked skeleton bones.

"Well in a surprising turn of events, it seems that the pipsqueaks have taken the gold. Although, their remarkable victory leaves the masses wholly appalled. Let's see how the rookies fair against the esteemed champion." The audience looks passive, unwilling to honor the next contestant. "He's cunning, he's noble...

Bring your hands together for the thunder dome champion...

AAAAABBBBBDDDDDUUUUULLLLL


	13. Chapter 13 Lightning in a Bottle

"The showdown of the century deserves a historical conclusion." The host shifts the audience's attention to a blanketed object perched up top the stands. Several bystanders wait patiently for their cue to lift the curtain. "Feast your eyes on our latest evil contraption." The veil raises and reveals a giant ornate hourglass. "This match will be under a strict time limit of ten minutes. If at least one challenger isn't executed within this small window, then both teams will suffer unfortunate consequences.

"What exactly are they scheming," Riju ponders.

"Any rule-breaking participants will immediately submit to incineration." Following the shocking news, a whiff of fire disperses from iron tubes buried in the coliseum walls.

"That's ludicrous," Riju cries out. "Where's your sanity."

"They're dealing with three wanted criminals Riju; there is no sanity," Abdul interrupts. He marches towards you with a pair of Savage Lynel swords connected by a chain. A mask obscures his face, but his crimson eyes bleed through his disguise.

"One must die, One must die," the mob repeatedly chants as Abdul approaches you.

"No one dies, No one dies," Riju chants, attempting to quell the masses.

"Don't waste your precious breath princess; the Yiga are all just pity caveman devoid of any actual intelligence. I realized that the hard way," Abdul grumbles.

The commentator dawns the microphone, "The fortunate victor shall be gifted their freedom. Now with all the introductions out of the way, let's allow the real competition to commence."

"As much as I loathe Yiga scum, I do adore a good challenge," Abdul proclaims, before lobbing his dual swords in your direction. You engage in a head-on brawl with Abdul, while Riju stealthily strikes from behind. Abdul whips the cable around his body, blocking any oncoming advances from Riju. Back and forth, he successfully counters your multiple sword hits and deflects Riju's bow swipes. The crowd is utterly mesmerized by the all-out frenzy that plagues the battlefield. A glorious spectacle of synchronized slashes and blows, almost resembling a pre-coordinated effort. Abdul's chain wraps around Riju's abdomen and crushes her in a tight bind. Abdul hurls Riju's body towards the bleachers with incredible audience satisfaction. You witness his disrespect towards Riju and release your built-up aggression through a series of powerful thrusts. Abdul effortlessly parries the onslaught, swinging his blades in a figure-eight style pattern. "I've been training for this precise moment, the moment of your death," Abdul smirks. The long cable coils around your neck, restricting your field of movement. Abdul takes considerable pleasure in tightening the chord. Riju grits her teeth as she observes the unfathomable sight. The viewers react boisterously and proceed to repeat a dreadful phrase, "One must die, kill the boy."

"I usually perceive gruesome murders to be quite tasteless, but I'd also hate to displease my new fans...

Don't worry; I'll make it quick." Abdul promises.

You struggle for air, pulling and tugging at your steel collar. You manage to chop the chain with Abdul's knife, but you pass out from lack of oxygen. Riju rushes over, scrambling to assist your fall. She examines your pulse and deduces an unexpected outcome.

"You killed him," She says, shaking uncontrollably. She pauses and remains lifeless, like a puppet with cut strings.

You weren't dead, Riju just didn't know how to check a pulse properly. However, you can't move because you're paralyzed from head to toe. Riju cries intensely, "No, no stop, please, I can't take this anymore." As she weeps, her tears feel like sharp daggers cutting into you.

You can't believe she cared for you that much.

The announcer chimes in, "Wow, the banished clansman is victorious against the champion of Hyrule. Who could've known? Welp, since the contestants have obeyed the regulations, it's high time we grant them their freedom." The hourglass is half full, with five minutes to spare.

"I'm not done yet," Abdul showboats. "I want two heads on my mantle."

Abdul inches closer to a sobbing Riju. She readies her bow as she wipes her face.

"How will you shoot with no arrows, little girl?" Abdul queries.

"I don't know, but I have to do something," Riju explains.

"Oh Riju, your as naive as your mother," Abdul grins.

"What are you talking about," Riju asks, intrigued by his assertion.

"My father took delight in banishing that wench to the underworld. Now it's finally my turn to do the same."

Suddenly, a spectral figure emerges in the sky. The character is covered in layers of smoke, but the outline resembles one of an older Gerudo women. "Mother is that you," Riju says, recognizing her mother's silhouette in the smog. The apparition refrains from articulating out loud, communicating to Riju via the wind. The smoky goddess descends from the heavens and levitates Riju's body off of the sand. The spirit begins to exert a more definite form, with her long hair and beautiful armor becoming visible.

The resemblance is uncanny; the phantom was undoubtedly Riju's mother. It was the same fog-like spirit Riju interacted with during the storm.

Riju and her mother hold the sacred bow steady. A massive electric arrow materializes on the golden string. "Thank you, mother; I owe you one," Riju says, beaming with gratitude. Her mother kisses Riju on the forehead before they release the arrow from it's resting position. The shot shatters when it makes contact with Abdul and stuns him instantly.

The four champions, Daruk, Revali, Urbosa, and Mipha, are all summoned to protect Riju.

"You called?" Urbosa states proudly. "Trust me Riju, Abdul doesn't stand a chance against our forces," Urbosa boasts confidently.

"Time to give the fans what they came for," Revali announces smugly.

"Yeah, it's time to show 'em what we're made of," Daruk says boldly.

"It would be a great honor," Mipha adds as she graciously restores your health.

Riju rushes over to you and flings her body into your arms. You twirl with her in circles as Riju smothers you in kisses. Mipha impedes on the reunion, "Um sorry to burst your bubble, but we have more important issues to deal with."

"Yeah, sorry I got a little carried away," Riju apologizes.

The four champions promptly assume their fighting positions. Daruk curls into a sturdy ball and dashes at Abdul top speed. The assault is successful, and Abdul is brutally beaten by the wild rolling bolder. In deep frustration, Abdul reveals his ultimate trump card.

He unveils a hidden box of TNT with various wires leaking out of the switch. "Don't move or I'll bomb the whole stadium to smithereens," Abdul threatens. The champions stand their ground, waiting for Abdul to let his guard down. The audience flees from the scene and hurries to a safer locale. The hourglass reaches the three-minute marker, with every second ticking closer to incineration.

"I'll disarm all of the explosives under one strict condition. You surrender your weaponry to me, including the Master Sword and the Lightning Bow." Abdul demands.

"Deal," Urbosa concedes.

"Urbosa, do you really trust his word." Riju butts in.

"Just trust me," Urbosa says, calmly reassuring Riju.

You obey Abdul's request and slide the weapons along the gravel. Abdul carefully inspects the antique golden bow, snickering with glee. "Oh ho ho, this is my favorite part."

"Now," Urbosa exclaims. With a loud snap, Urbosa casts a massive lightning bolt through her fingertips. The lustrous relic acts as a perfect electrical conductor and pins Abdul in place.

You and your small army unleash an all-out attack. Arrows, scimitars, clubs, and tridents are all present in the blitz. Abdul recovers his strength, yanking the TNT lever upwards. Revali summons a large gust of wind and blows the box out of Abdul's possession. Everyone is now in a mad scramble to obtain the detonator. Abdul equips the clawshot and quickly snatches the switch. The box glides over Mipha's shoulders and slides under Daruk's legs. You seize control of the detonator, but Abdul trips you by wrapping the chain around your feet. You flip over and accidentally push down the lever with your weight.

The bomb explodes.

A destructive earthquake shreds through the arena, and the sandstone architecture begins to collapse. Revali rockets Riju into the atmosphere, rescuing her from plunging into the quaking chasm. Mipha assists with your escape by throwing multiple spears at the stadium wall, creating a pathway to swing on. You sling yourself from spear to spear as the dirt crumbles beneath you. Fortunately, you clear the wide gap and make a safe landing on the other side. Abdul extends the clawshot towards the rocky cliff-face. The chain catches the top of the platform but slowly begins to slip away.

Eventually, he drops off the edge of the cliff...

Riju clutches the chain before Abdul plunges into the bottomless pit. She starts sliding off herself, but you clasp onto to Riju's stomach and prevent her from slipping off. The champions follow suit, Mipha grabbing you, Urbosa latching onto Mipha, Revali holding onto Urbosa, and Daruk gripping Revali's tail feathers. The hourglass surpasses the one-minute marker, thirty seconds until impending doom.

"Argh, my arm, it's killing me," Riju screams in agony.

"Why are you saving me, after what I've done to you?" Abdul asks begrudgingly.

"What you did was argh... inexcusable, but no one deserves the prospect of death," Riju rebuttals.

"Don't do this Riju; he's not worth it," Urbosa urges.

"She's right; this crazy escapade of yours has gone on for far too long," Mipha argues.

"I... I can't cope with death," Riju finally admits. The dread of losing anyone is argh... mortifying. I can't face that pain urgh... again, regardless of the circumstances."

Steam billows from the rusty iron tubes as the incineration process is prepared.

"You sure are persistent; I'll give you that," Abdul mutters. "However, your selfish agenda is pathetic," Abdul says, proceeding to provoke Riju and taking jabs at her intelligence.

"Oh no guys, our time is almost up," Daruk worries.

"Is the spirit world pulling us back already," Revali groans.

"Well, we wish you the best of luck," Daruk salutes as he slowly disappears.

"Don't do anything stupid," Revali remarks, fading from sight.

"Goodbye, don't forget to utilize those gifted brains of yours," Urbosa announces, dissolving into dust.

"I love you, Li-" Mipha wails before vanishing from thin air.

Abdul resumes spouting his warped principles, "My sole purpose in life is to wreak havoc across Hyrule — nothing more, nothing less. If I can mentally torment someone for the rest of their life, then I can surely rest in peace. If my demise inflicts anguish upon Riju..."

"Then I've completed my mission," Abdul declares valiantly.

Abdul stabs his arm with a knife and plummets into the abyss. The last grain of sand falls as Abdul perishes to his doom. The incineration is officially canceled with one-second still lingering on the clock.

Riju curls into a ball and covers her eyes with her hands, "I couldn't save... I killed," You hold Riju as she cries into your arms, "I just want it to be over, " She says softly.

It was over; you won the battle.

The coliseum is wholly deserted, mirroring an authentic ghost town. The massive steel gates swing open, and the warm sun floods the barren wasteland. You grasp Riju's palm and embark with her on your next adventure.

At this moment, you make a profound observation.

Today, thousands of people witnessed the sunrise.

But only you and Riju were able to witness the sunset.


	14. Chapter 14 Train to Nowhere

Three days pass,

You're currently residing in a vibrant oasis. The villagers welcome you with exotic flower leis and creamy coconut milk. You're living the life of luxury Riju promised. Riju's return to the palace and her incessant persuasion to the public cleared your name of criminal suspicion. The only thing missing from this beautiful serenity was Riju herself.

You open up your sheikah slate -

Persuade Riju - Complete *

Return Home - Complete *

Romance the Princess - Complete *

Romance the princess? You don't remember being assigned that task. "That something I added in," Riju says while peeking over your shoulder. You're startled by her sudden appearance, almost dropping the sheikah slate in the lake. She giggles at your clumsiness and plops down on the ground next to you. "Here's the deed for the railroad. Sorry if it's a little wet, Patricia was hungry."

Riju gazes into the glistening pool and judges her reflection. "I'm a horrible person," she detests. "I can't believe I dragged you into this mess."

As she reminisces on troubling memories, you remain grateful for all of the fantastic adventures you've experienced with her. From grand Molduga encounters to escaping lethal twisters, even facing off in against legendary warriors in a gigantic Colosseum. Stories you could pass down to your grandchildren. "Don't you mean our grandchildren," Riju winks. You chuckle at her lousy attempt to be flirtatious. The concept of a relationship seemed alien to Riju, but she did deserve some credit for trying.

Riju crosses her fingers and asks, "When are you leaving Gerudo." You wave the train ticket in front of her, tugging away when she tries to grasp it. She eventually snatches the paper and analyzes the text, "Let's see here... you're leaving at noon. Why so soon, don't you want to stay longer." She pleads in desperation.

You sigh and explain the circumstances to Riju. You wanted to stay here as much as she did, but the next train to central Hyrule isn't scheduled until the winter.

Riju's gloomy frown feels like a punch to the gut. She tries to mask her emotions with a hollow smile, but her discontent is visible in her body language. You have to think of something that can fix the situation. What's something that can lighten the mood. Then, a new idea hits you like a freight train.

_•_ You offer Riju a quick glimpse of the newly constructed Hyrule Express.

"I'm not sure, do you think my soldiers will be mad."

_• _You restate the definition of a quick glimpse.

"Okay fine, but let's be quick. If I'm not back soon they might organize a search party for me."

You and Riju head over to the excavation site. As you stand up top the jagged cliff you overlook a large bustling train station. The locomotive is painted red, black, and gold symbolizing it's raw power. Riju is almost speechless, "Oh my goodness, it's gorgeous. I wish I could come aboard with you. It would make two of my favorite dreams come true."

You press the elevator button, and the wooden platform lowers you into the train terminal. "What are you doing, you know I can't depart from Gerudo," Riju questions.

_• _You promise her a short tour of the train cabin.

"Well, I guess one glance can't hurt, right?" Riju shrugs. Both of you sneak on the train and make a beeline for the dining car. When you reach the elegant carriage, you and Riju are met with a wide selection of lavish meals and beverages. Riju struggles to comprehend her surroundings, overwhelmed by the sumptuous decor. Riju then folds her arms, "So this was your master plan all along. Bring me to a fancy lunch. Well, it didn't work, I'm not that easy to impres... Oh my Urbosa, is that a window seat," Riju blurts out. "Can we sit there, can we," Riju begs. You surrender to Riju's wishes and request a seat by the window. When you're seated, Riju opts for a spot next to you. She radiates excitement and presses her body against your arm. "Would you two lovers care for a drink?" The waiter suggests. "Ha, see we are a couple, jokes on you Mipha," Riju rejoices.

"I'll have a pint of cactus juice," Riju asks.

_•_ You ask for a nice glass of Hylain rum.

"I'm afraid we don't serve that here, mam," The waiter replies. "What do you have then?" Riju inquiries. "We serve spirits, Galer's Wine, mead, red beer, and our famous Hylain rum. "I'll have water," Riju answers, intimidated by her options. The host takes no delay in serving drinks and immediately plops two cold refreshments on the counter. However, he accidentally drops a few straws as he hurries over to other customers. Riju scurries into the next booth and tears into the straw's packaging. She blows on the straw, and the paper wrapper hits you in the temple. You fire back with your paper artillery; napkins become airplanes, and sugar packets become land mines. The menu also acts as a perfect cover for the onslaught of paper missiles. Riju shoots a wrapper past you and grazes a plump lady in the seat across. The woman twists her neck around and releases an angry roar. "What are you, children? I can't believe they would let such buffoons on the esteemed Hyrule express," She obnoxiously remarks.

"We're birds, not monkeys," Riju counters.

"What," The woman replies, completely puzzled with Riju's claim.

_•_ You quickly address the difference between a buffoon and a baboon to Riju.

"Oh, well... it sounded a lot cooler in my head," Riju replies.

"One more outburst from you missy and I'll have the guards escort you from the premises," The woman declares.

"Okay, I'm sorry. It was just an accident," Riju says, maintaining an apologetic attitude.

"I can't be bothered with your absurdist pranks. Cease this ridiculous behavior at once."

Riju defeatedly returns to her chair. She rests her head on her hand and gazes out the passenger window. The blistering sunlight bleeds through the glass, and the car's inside is emerged in a golden hew. Riju sparkles with a luminous glow. Her hair resembles a blazing inferno, imitating her intense yet warm personality. Riju speaks through her fingers, "Imagine the world going by. The clink of the tracks and the noisy bells and whistles.

I hope one day I can experience that with-

"Suddenly, the train car shakes and a whistle sounds through the cabin. "Oh no, are we leaving. I can't leave my people behind. We have to get off," Riju insists. You and Riju spring out of your seats and race onto the middle walkway. You scramble through the next car, leaping over luggage and bystanders. However, a familiar rotund woman obstructs the path. With no time to stop, Riju slides under the woman's legs, and you vault over her head. The woman releases a heavy grunt and charges at you from behind. As you sprint through a multitude of boxcars, the woman continually gains speed on you and Riju. The woman loses her balance and tumbles forward. Her body rolls like a massive bowling ball, blasting through any doorways and walls that stand in her way.

"When I said I wanted a tour of the train, this isn't what I meant," Riju shouts.

Fortunately, a large set of iron doors stop the woman in her tracks. "I'll get you next time hooligans," The woman yells as you escape from her wrath. Once you reach the caboose, you and Riju are finally able to catch your breath. You made it just in the nick of time, you haven't crossed the bridge yet. However, you endure a small moment of silence after realizing what comes next. Riju turns her body away from you, "I realized what I truly want...

As much as love and care for my people."

She twists around and embraces you.

"I want to be with you."

...

"But, I'm afraid I can't,"

She clutches the saber from your back and lifts high it in the air. She thrusts the weapon down on the train connecter and severs the link between the two cars.

The caboose and Riju slowly drift away from sight.


	15. Chapter 15 Pinkie Promise

As you approach the castle entranceway, you notice an angry Zelda tapping her foot.

"Where were you? You know that there's no time for fun and games." She pushes through the palace doors open and heads into the great hall. The chamber is entirely different from how you remember it. For one, the room is now decorated with bright stain glass windows with each one representing a fallen champion. You return a quick prayer to the deceased warriors, thanking them for their help.

"I already received intel on your latest adventure," Zelda says as she stomps her heels down the hallway. "Everyone across Hyrule praises your heroic endeavors. However, I'm not everyone. I believe your actions were reckless and irresponsible.

"Zelda leads you into the recently refurbished dining hall. "Example A - You were off rubbing elbows with some Gerudo witch. How can you trust her, she could have been an assassin or an enemy spy. You can't help but giggle at the concept of Riju as a trained killer. She would fall over just trying to hold a cobble crusher.

"Well, since you already shared a few meals with her, this room will be off-limits for both of you." Zelda closes the steel doors and locks the room twelve times over. You and her ascend multiple flights of stairs. Murals on the wall depict various meetings with foreign ambassadors. Gorons, Zoras, Ritos, and Gerud-

The Gerudo painting is covered up by an assortment of design sketches. You unfold the crease of one of the papers and read the invention's title — The boyfriend snatcher 3000.

"Come on Link, this way; we don't have all day." Zelda urges. She guides you through the castle's armory. The cabinets are filled to the brim with maces, axes, and swords from all across the land. "Example B - According to my sources, you were off battling great foes and monsters. I'm not exactly surprised; we're talking about you after all." Zelda then drones on about the severe implications of monster battles. However, you're too mesmerized by the fancy equipment to comprehend her speech.

"I see that this room suits your fancy," Zelda comments. She approaches a suit of armor and tugs on the soldier's spear. The weapon mimics a lever and a secret door is revealed. The hidden room houses an enormous observatory. "This is something more akin to my style," Zelda states proudly. The ceiling is engulfed with thousands of oil painted stars. Zelda peers through a giant telescope fixed in the center of the room. "Example C - The world is changing as we speak. Technology is advancing at an unprecedented rate." She moves away from the telescope as she continues talking with you, "We could be shaping history and altering the course of the future. However, no matter how many times I ask for your assistance, you're always too preoccupied with your adventures."

You walk across a rickety bridge to Zelda's rooftop study. Zelda stubbornly perches on the windowsill and cracks open a book. After a couple of seconds of reading, she turns to you and says,

"Listen Link. Even though I'm mad at you, you did the right thing and went above and beyond my expectations. I'm ecstatic that you obtained the deed for the railroad and I'm also glad that your reputation has been restored to its former glory.

Something I read once said, "Heroes are made by the paths they choose, not the powers they are graced with."

A Rito mailman flies through the window. "Message for Link." He hands you a present concealed in regal wrapping paper. The card on the front says it's from a special someone. You carefully open the package with a nearby screwdriver. Inside is a photo of you and Riju preparing to take off for the sand seal race. You look ill-prepared for the events that are about to unfold. Riju has the same gleam in her eyes that you had come to expect from her. It appears that you and Riju have chosen the same path.

You flip the picture over.

Two train tickets are glued to the back of the photo.

There's something scribbled at the bottom...

"I told you I would keep my promise."

The End

——————————————————

Legend of Riju Book 1

Created by - Zachary Rozell

Based on - Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild

Special Thanks -

The Staff of Breath of the Wild

Eiji Aonuma = Producer

Shigeru Miyamoto = General Producer

Hidemaro Fujibayashi = Director

Satoru Iwata = Executive Producer

Thank you for reading

All rights reserved, 2019 Nintendo.

—————————————————

"What are you smirking at." Zelda grabs the photo from your hands. You quickly rush out of the room, scared of how she would react.

"I can't believe you took a photo with this wench. Also, you are not going on a train with this girl you hear me. Stop running when I'm trying to talk with you. Link, Link, where did you go?

Curse you Riju."

You unlocked Master Mode, read again?


	16. Chapter 16 Adventures of Makeela Riju

The Legend of Riju Book 2

Press Any Button

Choose a Quest Log

1\. Link - 30/30 heart containers, 20,000 rupees

2\. Dark Link - 25/30 heart containers, 10,000 rupees

3\. New save file

——————————————————

Loading...

Wake up Riju

Riju latches onto a familiar voice, propelling her body out of her cushiony domain. She stumbles to her feet, checking the vicinity for any signs of life.

"Ugghhh, it happened again. It was the same dumb dream as before. Whether I'm on a train or in my palace, it's always the same dream," Riju defeatedly avows.

You attempt to quell the disturbed girl's worries.

She takes a deep breath in through her nostrils, "Thank you, Link, I don't know what I'd do without you. I need to stop sweating the small stuff. This is our vacation, after all, I should be relaxing and taking in this fantastic view."

Prompted by Riju's remark, the two of you take a long gaze out of the cabin window. You encounter a plethora of breathtaking vistas, from small ridged valleys to tall standing mountains. Each strip of land further adds to your catalog of exploration.

You wrap your arm around Riju's torso as you take in the marvelous scenery. Riju nestles against your chest, placing her thick crimson hair under your chin.

**_•_** You ask what her dream was about.

She sighs, "Do I have to tell you. It's some pretty personal stuff, and I'm sure you'll just make fun of me."

**_•_** You cautiously probe for more info.

"Promise you won't make fun of me."

Riju encloses your pinky in a seductive bind.

"Pinkie promise."

You nod to her sudden proposal.

"You remember Abdul, right? Well... ever since we defeated him in the yiga coliseum, I keep having these annoying dreams about him."

"Every time I encounter him, I'm too late to save him. He always just slips through my grasp. It keeps reminding me of that moment... the moment I failed to save him. It's like I'm replaying that awful memory on loop."

You provide Riju with further comfort, letting her use your chest as a makeshift pillow.

"Why can't it just leave me alone? Why does the guilt have to follow me wherever I go?"

You grab a large clump of her long red hair. You knead her furry mane, your fingers mimicking the bristles of a brush. Riju responds positively to your sensual stroking, further burying her weary face against your rib cage.

"Thanks, Link, I needed that. I love your silly side, but sometimes you need to face problems with a level of seriousness."

Riju stares seductively into your dazed pupils. Her slightly parted lips approach your confused-stricken mug. With a quick tug of the collar, Riju captures you inside her emerald-glazed eyes. The prospect of a kiss inches closer every minute.

A sudden message from Zelda interrupts your foreplay.

You swiftly remove the sheikah slate from your back pocket and rifle through a surge of incoming texts. The most recent entry documents Zelda's fierce attitude.

"I hope you two aren't doing anything against regulations. I'll have my trained forces on you if you aren't careful."

"No, we're just enjoying the scenic view and staying five feet apart as we promised."

"Good, I want you back in tip-top condition by the time this stupid vacation of yours is over. Got it!"

"Yep, sure do, I promise we won't let you down. Okay, we're going through a tunnel, we might lose you. Bye now, bye."

"Bye," Zelda begrudgingly replies.

"Sheesh, will she ever stop badgering us? We're going to have to inform her about our relationship eventually, and I say... now's a good time to do it."

You hold the glass pad above a squirming Riju.

"Come on, come on, let me at it!" Riju shouts, desperately trying to cling to the tablet above her head.

"Drats, I'm too short. Just wait a couple of years, and I'll rip that old pad right out of your fingers."

Yeah, yeah. Like a couple of years would give her any more height.

The two of you fuss over control of the stone plate, continuously wrestling each other on top of the train's padded seat cushions. Riju climbs on top of your body, straddling you like a wild horse. An awkward silence befalls the room as you both stare into each other's embarrassed irises.

Riju brushes a strand of red hair across her face, "Look, I know I don't mention this often, but thanks again for coming on this trip. I always liked the idea of riding on a train ever since they became popular. So this whole experience has really been a dream come true. I just hope that these disturbing dreams that I've been having don't get in the way of my actual dreams."

She shouldn't be worrying about trivial matters like that. This is our one chance to be together, so we don't want to mess this up. Hopefully, I can knock some sense into her to stop letting those weird dreams push her around.

A loud chime reverberates throughout the regal chamber, "Greetings passengers, we hope you're enjoying your stay aboard the luxurious Hyrule Express. We're just now passing by Spectacle Rock. If you look to your right, you might see the Wasteland Tower off in the distance. This section of Gerudo is positively teeming with rich culture and tons of history. If you have any special inquiries you would like us to answer, please meet us in the first-class cabins.

_**•** _You ask if Riju has any interest in brushing up on the history of Gerudo.

"Of course! I want to find out more about this world. There are so many mysteries just waiting to be discovered. I want to solve them all!"

There she goes. It looks like her childlike wonder is kicking in again. I better keep an eye on her, so she doesn't do anything too rash.

You both embark on a journey to the first-class carriages. Riju's chipper demeanor and whimsical nature was surely a sight to behold. So much so, she was inspiring passengers with her pearly white smile alone.

Wherever she went, Riju carried an aura of childish delight. It made you forget what she was currently dealing with. Even in the darkest times, Riju would always try to crack a friendly smile. It made you realize how brave she truly was.

She was grappling with the death of her mother and death caused by her own hands. It made you wish you were just as brave as her.


	17. Chapter 17 The Man with the Twisted Lip

"Hmph, I didn't know they were letting peasants inside the first-class cabins. They really should keep the riff-raff in check, who knows what dubious deeds there up to," A woman in a gaudy dress sternly remarks.

"Riff-raff? Um, could you elaborate, mam?" Riju replies.

"You know, riff-raff, the penniless, the common fools who take up far too much space then need to."

"Oh, well, you should never judge a book by its cover. I've met a lot of people over the years that you'd never expect to be kind and compassionate."

"Well, I'm a good judge of character and won't allow such heathens to board the esteemed Hyrule Express."

"If it's any consolation, I'm sure you'd never expect me as Gerudo's chieftain."

"Chieftain smeiftan. I doubt your status holds any water to mine. I am the revered Mrs. Plum, who happens to be married to the most wealthy steel manufacturer on this side of the country."

"I'm not trying to measure our status. I'm just using it as an example to back up my earlier claim. If you go through life with that attitude, you'll miss meeting a lot of genuinely pleasant people."

"Trust me darling, you should be taking advice from me, not the other way around. Anyway, could you let me through? I'm on my way to pamper my lovely dog, Maxwell."

Almost right on cue, the dog buried deep between the woman's flabby arms comes popping out for attention. The well-groomed hound solicits a playful ear rub from the animal-loving Riju.

"Who's a good boy, who's a good boy. Yes you are, yes you are." Riju teases, caressing the dog's silky fur.

"Ugh, I will have none of that. Get your grubby little mitts off my Maxy and his beautiful collar before he keels over."

With the quick wave of the hand, the pompous woman heads off in the opposite direction. Her stout presence still lingers throughout the room long after she returns to her sleeping quarters.

Riju smothers the train's staff in a surplus of intriguing questions. From the train tracks running beneath her feet to the various bird species soaring above the clouds, Riju concocted every inquiry imaginable. She finds herself trapped within a wistful trance, listening to countless tales and anecdotes the region offered. Her eyes lit up with wonder after stumbling across new information on a long-forgotten story.

After exhausting the employees with her insatiable appetite for knowledge, you and Riju return to your cabin. Riju lays on the couch and a half, waiting eagerly for your luggage to arrive.

"Hey, Link, you remember what that lady was saying. Um, do you think she was right with her assumptions? I really hope she isn't; I want to believe in people. There has to be some amount of good in most people."

"Heck, I'm sure Abdul had someone he at least cared about."

A young boy covered in a thick layer of smog approaches your humble abode—the fellow tips down his dust-ridden cap before administering baggage control, "What's your name, buddy. Link huh? Okay, let me see here. Here you go, two oversized suitcases delivered safely at your doorstep. I hope you enjoy your stay aboard the luxurious Hyrule Express."

"Hey, wait!" Riju shouts, attempting to lure the boy from his working duties.

"What's wrong, mam, are these not your bags."

"No, they are. I just had a quick question... what's your name."

"Oh, I'm Thomas, says so on my name tag."

"Do you have anyone you care about? I know this seems like an oddball question, but trust me, it's important."

"Aside from my girlfriend, I can't think of anyone else. Why are you asking? I appreciate a talkative guest and all, but your questions seem rather personal."

"No, I'm simply trying to judge one's character. Sorry if that sounded a little narcissistic. I just want to prove someone wrong. Anyway, you seem like a nice guy, so I hope to see you around," Riju explains, tossing the poor boy a tip.

"Thanks, you two seem like a neat couple. Hope to see you around too."

Riju unzips her gold-encrusted suitcase, revealing her Lightning Bow tucked in beneath the case's crusty crevices. She delicately cradles the golden trinket, reminded of mother's sweet memories, "Good, I'm glad it made it here in one piece. Those boys did an excellent job of handling our valuables. See, Mrs. Plum, you would never appreciate the lengths that some people would go if you always have a dismissive attitude."

"Hey, Link, could we try interacting with some more people. I really want to prove Mrs. Plum wrong."

**_•_** You nod and offer the dining car as a possible suggestion.

"Let's do it! Who knows what wacky characters we'll encounter on our railroad escapades."


	18. Chapter 18 The Hound of the Baskervilles

"That's two servings of chocolate cake coming right up. I hope your taste buds are prepared because they're in for a world of hurt."

"So... your saying we won't enjoy our food."

"No, you'll love it so much; your mouths will explode with flavor."

"It's so bad our mouths will implode."

"With flavor!"

"What kind of flavor?"

"Just wait to eat the food, Alice has a one way trip to table number two," The women in maid attire reveals before slinging off towards a table in the front.

That's Alice, and she seems like quite the handful. I can't imagine being the unfortunate soul who has to share a bed with her. She'd be kicking and screaming all night.

You turn back around to notice a slightly peeved Riju.

"Are you making googly eyes at her?"

No, no, it's the exact opposite. You were praying you wouldn't end up with someone like her.

"Hmph, I don't know if I can trust the male stare," A boisterous Riju declares, folding her arms. "I'll definitely be keeping tabs on you and that salacious gaze of yours."

You hear some commotion coming from the other side of the room.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, sir. Please forgive me," Alice shamefully begs.

"You should be sorry. You ruined my husband's most precious suit," Mrs. Plum laments.

"Don't you worry, young lady, it's just a little spill, that's all—nothing to get worked up about," The older gentleman informs, toiling away the stain.

"Where's your spine Christopher, this insignificant little runt has totaled your favorite outfit. How can you let this pitiful display of misconduct slide?"

"Now, now, Joanne. There's no reason for you to get so hostile. It's just a little stain is all. I'll just have to order a new one."

"Thank you for understanding, sir. Is there anything I can get you? I'll pay for it with my own money to make it up to you."

"No, it's fine, it's really okay... Wait, you said anything. Um, could you please bring me one of your prized glazed donuts. I'm dying to try some of your delectable pastries."

"Christopher, don't give in to the succubus's wicked demands."

You regroup with Riju and begin to discuss your findings.

"Wow, Mr. Plum and Mrs. Plum sure are quite the pair. I know they say opposites attract, but they seem radically different from one another," Riju projects.

"I hope we're not like that in the future. Just thinking about it ruffles my feathers. That is if we stay together, knowing you and that lustful gaze you have."

Suddenly, Thomas comes strolling into the parlor. He appears bent on catching the elusive maiden in black, Alice. The two greet one another before engaging in a passionate hug.

"Oh, you look so cute in your flat cap, I'm glad to see it's the perfect size on you," Alice mentions.

"Yep, fits like a glove. Thanks for the input, I think it really compliments my outfit," Thomas returns.

The charming pair continues their quirky banter. Each conversation becomes more infested with snarky remarks and numerous teasing efforts. It was hard to ignore their display of affection, so you kept trying to focus on the platter of chocolate cake coming your way.

"Huh, is it couples time or what. This whole carriage is filled to the brim with delightfully organized pairs," Riju boasts.

Out of nowhere, the train cabin starts to rumble. The floor produces a small earthquake, enveloping the swarm of guests into a slight tizzy. The restaurant's patrons are soon left in the dark due to a sudden power outage.

"What's with all the shaking? Are we going through a tunnel or something."

"I don't know, but it better end quickly before I lose my lunch."

The train returns to its stable positioning. You can feel the wheels of the vehicle tightly clinging to the strip of track. The power comes back on, bringing together a crowd of bewildered individuals.

"What was that all about. I was told these carriers are relatively stable."

"Yeah, I want to know who's responsible for the sudden carnage."

A message on the loudspeaker attempts to quell the masses, "We are sorry for our rocky maneuvering folks, we are willing to help any passengers that have been affected by the disruption."

"That was quite odd, it's been smooth sailing since we started," Riju reasons.

She did raise a good point. Most of the journey has been relatively tranquil with blissful skies and warm weather as far as the eye could see. An upset like this almost seemed planned to some extent.

Alice returns to her waitress duties, trying to silence the hungry mob. After numerous plates find their home with respected owners, Alice comes rushing to your table with an unpleasant frown.

"I'm so sorry for the wait, but it seems I misplaced both of your chocolate entrees. I just had them a minute ago, I don't know where they could've run off. It couldn't have grown legs and walked away. Maybe I'll just have the chef make some more."

"Goodness, Maxwell, simmer down. I don't know what's gotten into him. Ever since the blackout, he's been awfully rowdy," Mr. Plum boldly states.

"Be careful, honey, don't yank on his chain too hard."

"You spoil this dog way too much. How is he ever going to learn if you keep pampering him all the time?" Mr. Plum argues.

"The reason Maxwell didn't do so well in the last dog show was that I wasn't giving him enough attention. I'm not pampering him, I'm merely upholding my position as a dog owner."

"We are far too busy to meet the needs of the old boy. I think it's time we invest in a new puppy that's a little bit more self-sufficient."

"You can't, Christopher, Maxwell is like a son to me."

"Maybe I'll forgive him if he just calmed down. Argh, Maxwell, just sit still already."

"Hey, let me help," Thomas offers, running to the couple's assistance. Thomas successfully pacifies the unruly canine, "See nothing than a good rub behind the ears can't fix."

"Hmm, interesting, even the animals seem to be stirred up. What other bizarre events await us on the trek ahead," Riju devilishly concludes.


End file.
